Episode 7927 (5th September 2017)
Plot Debbie tells Moira that she hopes to buy Jacobs Fold at auction. Charity isn't pleased to walk in on Moira and Debbie hugging but tells Debbie that she's found a solution to her financial problems. Debbie thinks it's too good to be true. Nell goes through the photos of Brenda and isn't pleased with how they've turned out. When Nell goes inside, Jai takes a look at the photos. Charity arranges to meet with the rich potential client this afternoon in a posh hotel. Frank comments that in all his time in prison, he never met someone so devious and ruthless as Charity. Brenda gives Moira a wad of cash explaining they've sold the last of Holly's pictures. Bob spots Jai going through the photos of Brenda. Brenda is disappointed to see how she looks in them. Nell states the photos are rubbish and isn't pleased that Jai has gone behind her back like this. Charity meets client Graham Foster in a hotel bar. Debbie turns up just after and join them. Graham is surprised to learn Charity and Debbie are mother and daughter. Marlon inquires what Daz has been up to. Dan doesn't want to admit his brother was homeless so tells Marlon that Daz has been travelling with his old army mates. Daz comes up with tales about climbing Mount Everest which annoys Dan. A woman eyes Ross from the bar, but Ross tells Emma that the woman isn't his type. Charity quizzes Graham about his boss. Debbie hands Graham some figures. Whilst Graham takes a call, Debbie lectures Charity and asks her it tone it down. Debbie approaches the maître d' and tells him that she's trying to have a business meeting but it's being interrupted by a woman. She points to Charity and suggests she may be a prostitute. The Maitre'd agrees to have Charity removed immediately. Things are awkward between Pete and Leyla when Pete calls round to Tug Ghyll to collect the rest of his belongings. Charity is escorted out of the hotel. At the same time, Debbie shows Graham some more figures and Graham thinks they could work but he has to run it by his employer. Nell is delighted to see her pictures are now on the café wall. Bob suggests Nell does free photo shoots for the villagers in the café and the participants will then buy lots of coffee and cake. Debbie takes Graham to the car park but is shocked that the Bentley is no longer there. Graham goes to call the police but Debbie stops him, concluding Charity must've taken it. Dan and Daz reminisce as they watch the football. Ross flirts with the woman as Marlon and Sam watch on. Ross receives a call from Debbie so hurries off. Leyla hands Pete his CD. Emma suspects it was just an excuse for Leyla to talk to Pete. Amelia cuts her finger on the knife Daz has hid under his pillow in the camper van. Debbie returns to the pub. Charity is furious with Debbie but denies taking the Bentley. They all panic, especially as Charity remortgaged The Woolpack to get the car. Things are made worse when Ross tells Debbie that the insurance company won't pay out if she's lost the car keys. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nell Fairfax - Scarlett Archer *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton Guest cast *Jessica - Sophie Tozer (uncredited) *Maître d' - Matt Wilman Locations *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Garden *The Woolpack - Bar *Café Main Street - Interior *Unknown Hotel *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Unknown car park *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Area adjacent to Dingle & Dingle Automotives Notes *First appearance of Graham Foster. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,320,000 (18th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes